


Mango Love

by Miaschyx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BPS Event, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaschyx/pseuds/Miaschyx
Summary: “Get in the pool.”“No.”Jaren stares, unblinking, heaving a sigh. “You fly out here and refuse to dip your pinky toe in the goddamn water. The fuck kinda holiday is this?”
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren | SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Mango Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Trouble in the pool, diamonds on my shoes  
>  Put it on the news, we're skinny dippin', oh~  
> Meet me in the back, grab a little snack for you_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Look, yeah, this was also done for a BPS Event, but I kinda forgot about it SO I'm posting it now.  
> 

“Get in the pool.”

“No.”

Jaren stares, unblinking, heaving a sigh. “You fly out here and refuse to dip your pinky toe in the goddamn water. The fuck kinda holiday is this?” Unbudging, John dips his foot in and kicks at Jaren, causing him to flinch and rub at his eyes. “Dick, stop being an asshole and join me.”

“No,” John insists, voice pitched up and clipped so Jaren can tell he’s being difficult for the sake of being difficult.

“Then why’d you ask me to put your sunscreen on for you, huh?” he counters.

John snorts, gives a smile, and reasons, “I’m whiter than Wonder Bread, you want me to burn and become a lobster?”

Eyes rolling, Jaren splashes at John’s feet, forcing him to back up from the pool’s edge. “Can you grab my Coke then?” he asks, pointing at his drink next to the lounge he had claimed, towel draped over it. John hums but goes to retrieve the bottle without fuss. Jaren glances at his surroundings, but the only other people sharing the pool are a trio of girls at the shallow end, sitting on the steps. The palm trees offer shade, but Jaren enjoys the warmth of the sun.

A shadow cast across him. Jaren looks up as John crouches, offering him his drink.

“Thanks,” he says, reaching up.

His fingers latch onto John’s wrist.

“Wh—”

Jaren kicks off the edge of the pool, yanking until John falls on top of him. The water provides little cushioning. He huffs when John bumps a knee against his thigh. Hands wiping droplets from his eyes, Jaren looks up to watch John surface, hair flopped down over his face, lips pressing into a flat line. He almost thinks he’s annoyed, but there’s a twitch to his mouth, a struggle to not smile. Jaren swims in closer to help move the messy strands off his forehead.

“See? Not that bad.” Jaren grabs the Coke bottle floating on the right and sets it to the side.

Deadpan, John responds, “I hope you fucking die.”

It only serves to make him laugh, watching as John tugs his shirt down, making sure it covers his stomach. Jaren’s only slightly jealous that he can touch the floor whilst he has to tread water. He swims closer and leans a forearm on John’s shoulder, using him to stay afloat. He gets away with it for a couple seconds before John turns on him, both literally and figuratively.

Fingers dig into his sides. Jaren releases a yell of laughter, struggling to escape the tickle onslaught. He’s mindful to not kick, instead wriggling and sending a wave of water into John’s face to no avail.

“This is your punishment,” John tells him, lips curved into a smile, “so perish.”

“Fucker!”

One hand gives pity, relenting, only to grab Jaren by the shoulder and shove him under the water. John backs off, allowing Jaren to retreat and resurface nearby. He turns away to remove his rings and set them on the edge of the pool.

Carefully drifting closer, Jaren doesn’t let John in on what he’s planning as he takes a breath and ducks. Once close enough, Jaren kicks off the floor and lands on his back. Arm hooked around his shoulder and neck, Jaren wrenches John to the side to drag him below. A hand plants itself on the edge, stopping John from falling, and surprised eyes turn to stare at him before they slip into something more sinister.

Jaren swims two feet away before John grabs him by the ankle and drags his head beneath the surface. He rises, gets a breath in, and John pushes him back under.

After shoving himself to freedom, Jaren pops up to yell, “Unfair!”

“What? How? _You_ attacked _me,_ ” John laughs, getting his last ring off and pushing them away so they don’t fall into the pool.

“You gotta let me win _sometimes,_ ” Jaren reasons, slipping to the edge and resting on it, idly kicking his legs.

A teasing quality takes over John’s voice. “Aw, did you wanna win? I’m sorry, bruh, was I being too rough?” John figures he deserves the splash he gets for that, laughing some more. He gets a mouthful of chlorine as he sputters and lightly shoves Jaren away with a foot. “Dude, fuckin’ dozens of people piss and shit in here!”

“I guess you just have to be prepared to die.”

John gives him a second of notice before he tackles into him again, dragging him under the water with a chuckle rumbling in his chest. Not once does the mirth fade from Jaren’s lips, not even when John keeps dunking him until he grapples with his legs and trips him up. John resurfaces laughing and Jaren’s smile spreads into a grin at the noise, inspecting the crinkle lines around his eyes and the tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Jaren doesn’t remember when he last felt so relaxed. When did he last play and muck about without a care in the world while John hums the Jaws theme and chases him? He doesn’t realize when the other occupants leave, too caught up in the game of tag they’d engaged in. Until Jaren clambers out of the water and runs to the deep end to do a cannonball.

Although neither wants to stop, Jaren’s chest is heaving from the exertion and his tongue is dry as he pants. Jaren drifts back over to the edge closest to their stuff and picks up his Coke, unscrewing the top and taking a couple gulps from it.

John hovers nearby as the other stretches his arms out across the pavement heated by the sun overhead.

After having his fill, Jaren caps his drink and sets it next to him. With a quick kick of his legs, Jaren pushes himself up from the water and crouches on the side of the pool, getting to his feet.

“Where you going?” John questions. Jaren holds up his bottle of Coke in response. He puts it back with their belongings as he grabs his towel, rubbing it across his head. It takes John three tries before he drags himself from of the pool, sitting on the edge with his legs still in the water. Jaren chuckles, standing back to watch as he wrings a few drops from his hair, smoothing it out of the way. John turns to look over at him and makes grabby hands towards his towel.

“What, you lost control of your legs or something?”

“Yep.”

Jaren grabs the requested towel and passes it to him, sitting down on his left and making sure his own doesn’t fall in the pool. John sets about struggling to get as much water out of his hair as possible. Jaren moves his legs, sticking his toes out and kicking his feet to make bulges of water appear on the surface.

Once his hair is as dry as it can be, John flops back against the ground with a satisfied sigh. Jaren casts him an amused glance and threatens to smack his stomach, only to hear John groan, “Dooon’t, man, lemme relax.”

“Go lie on the chair then, silly.”

“Too far,” he moans, eyes scrunching shut. Crawling away from the pool, Jaren grabs him by the arm and starts attempting to drag John towards the sun lounges. Whilst complaining and refusing to help, John goes ragdoll.

Jaren huffs, “C’mooon, get uuuuup.” He relaxes for a moment, but that’s all it takes for John to wrap fingers around his elbow and tug, knocking him off balance. He lands half-sprawled on John’s stomach, rolling his eyes at the other’s amused smile. “Thanks,” he deadpans.

“You’re welcome, bub,” John pipes in response. He goes for Jaren’s pressure point and makes him squirm before he rolls over and drags himself to standing. Jaren follows him, spreading his towel out on his sun lounge.

After taking a seat, Jaren sips at his Coke, eyeing John as the man sprawls across his chair. When he shows no intentions of getting up, Jaren caps his drink, sets it down, and pushes his wooden recliner up against John’s. John cracks open an eye, glancing at Jaren as he grabs his bag and places it next to his seat. 

Jaren lies beside him and rolls onto his side. John fidgets with his hands, doesn’t know where to put them, before resting them above himself. Warmth floods Jaren’s skin, the sun shining down from a cloudless sky. With no one else at the pool, he snags his phone and skims through his music before playing some _bbno$_. John perks up at the song and hums with approval.

Arm cushioning his head, Jaren sips at his Coke some more and passes the bottle to John. “Finish it for me.”

Nodding, John gives his thanks and drinks the rest of it, putting the empty plastic on the stone next to his sun lounge. He rolls over onto his front. The wood creaks at the shift as he reclines it and rests his cheek on his forearm.

Jaren stretches, sets his phone on the ground nearby, leans back, and looks at John with an expectant gaze.

He waits.

It doesn’t take long before John opens his eyes with a mutter of, “You’re gon’ burn a hole in my face ‘f you keep doin’ that.” Without further elaboration, John cracks his spine, arms overhead before he drapes it over Jaren’s waist and tugs him in closer.

Head bowing, Jaren sets his cheek against John’s shoulder, listening to him hum and sigh, falling still. A group of teenagers approach, but he can’t be bothered turning his music off. They can deal. For now, he stretches his right leg out to rest over John’s calf and tucks in against his side.

Jaren just hopes John doesn’t kill him when he finds a sunburn on his back in the shape of a dick.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Taste like a mango, don't let the man go  
>  Baby, I'm a mango, I'm in love  
> You make me oh so coconuts for your tender touch_  
> {[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJIHwC5Derk)}
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
